


Match Made in Hell || Bokuaka

by f00lswxggy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f00lswxggy/pseuds/f00lswxggy
Summary: Bokuto Kotaro, a normal human being, accidentally  summons a demon after messing around with a few friends late at night. But little does he know he'll keep summoning this demon over and over...what will become of their relationship? Will they make a deal?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 6





	Match Made in Hell || Bokuaka

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! before you start reading, please know that this is an old story that i wrote back near the beginning of 2019, and it isnt proofread. that being said, please excuse any spelling errors. i apologize in advance!! enjoy!

"Oh come on, pussy! You won't do it!" A low male voice piped up. "Cmon Kou, just do it already!" The voice spoke again.   
"Alright alright, Kuroo! I'm going!" The one called 'Kou' said. Kou, short for Koutaro. Koutaro Bokuto. "This is stupid. It's not gonna work." He scoffed, reaching for the knife.   
"Just fuckin do it, Bokuto!" Kuroo barked, punching Bokuto's shoulder. The owl boy opened his hand, palm up. He hesitantly held the knife over it, then lightly pressed down. "Shit-" he cursed as he felt his own blood spill. Not a lot, but enough. He got up to his knees, holding his hand over the large pentagram in the center of the room. The blood dropped from the palm of his hand onto the floor, and he took his hand back. "Nothings happening. I swear to god Kuroo if you made me cut my hand for nothing-"  
"Chill out owl boy, you have to say what you want first dumbass!" He laughed. Bokuto looked at the pentagram, then back at Kuroo. "Well..what do we want anyways?" They both shrugged then Kuroo piped up once again. "Just say something, before we run out of time!" Bokuto sputtered a few words before looking at the shape.   
"Uh- mister d-demon, could you like- uh- come on and have a chat with us? A friendly chat, no soul selling or shit- uh-" the room went quiet. The boys, four in total, Hinata, Kenma, Bokuto and Kuroo all stared at the pentagram and all the lit candles and the small sheet of paper with "赤足" written on it in complete silence. But, after a few moments of sitting in darkness aside from the candles, Hinata piped up. "Nothings happening!"   
"Well shit, that didn't work. Guess it's back to movies then." Kuroo huffed.   
"You made me drop my blood on my own wood floors for nothing! You asshole!" He laughed, talking Kuroo and play fighting until Kenma spoke up. "Can I go home now?" To which Kuroo sighed and nodded. "I'll take you. I'm getting tired too anyways." Bokuto huffed. "Well I guess that means our night of fun is over. Hinata, Kuroo can take you home too. I'm not going anywhere, just to bed."

They all went home, and Bokuto was left alone in his house. He took a shower, wrapped his hand and just went to bed.

❖❖❖❖❖❖❖

Bokuto woke to the blaring of his alarm clock. "Shut thE FUCk uP-" he groaned, smacking it off his nightstand. He sat up, hair falling in his face. He opened his distinct yellow eyes, looking around to see the usual surroundings in his room. His desk, the lamp, his giant pile of dirty laundry, a man sitting in the corner staring at him, his- wait, what? He doubled back. His desk. The lamp. His laundry. And- A MAN SITTING IN THE CORNER STARING AT HIM?!

"Oh, you're awake." The man said. He had spiky onyx hair, deep blue eyes, and...horns. Wings. What the fuck? He had pitch black horns that curled around spiky ears along with black bat-like wings that seemed to fog at the edges. But his eyes, those were the most terrifying. Black scleras, a blue ring acting as the iris and once again black pupils. He had a piercing gaze, shaking Bokuto to the core. He also had sharp nails. What even was he?   
"W-what are you..? Who are you? Why are you in my room? Why do you have horns and wings and black fucking eyes?" Bokuto basically started vomiting questions.   
"My name is Akaashi. Keiji Akaashi. You summoned me, don't you remember? That was your blood on the ground, was it not?" Akaashi spoke in a low and intimidating tone. He stood up, folding his foggy wings behind him. "I can give you anything you want, it be love, money, power, but only for the right price. So, Koutaro Bokuto, what is it that you most desire?" Akaashi stood up, walking up to the frame of Bokuto's bed.   
"I...I...." Bokuto said wide-eyes, still unable to grasp the fact that a literal demon was standing in his room. A pretty hot demon, at that. What did he want again? Oh right, a friendly chat. Dumbass. He face palmed, taking a shaky breath.   
"Look, I-I dont know why you're here but- I have to go meet up with my friends. So please don't eat my soul or something?"   
That comment made Akaashi chuckle. He leaned down to the still sitting Bokuto, and spoke. "Humans really are dumb, huh? I told you, I'm here because you summoned me. You summoned me. Not the other way around. I'm here to grant you what you most desire, so hurry up and tell me what you want." Akaashi explained, standing back up straight and tapping his foot. He was wearing a turtleneck of sorts, dark blue, like his eyes. He wore black boots and white pants. Bokuto just stared unable to process this.   
"I want you to leave!" He eventually spat out. Akaashi just shrugged and looked down at the floor. "Fine then, I'll be going." And with that, he went up in black smoke. Disappeared. Bokuto took a deep breath, laughing to himself. "What the fuck just happened...?"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've enjoyed my story. bokuaka is a huge comfort ship of mine, and I'm sorry for spotty updates but im not always available to update! im also pretty new to ao3 and still figuring out the layout and how it works. thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
